To Be Safe
by otrera-kicks-ass
Summary: With a bunker full of people to save, will Sam have time to figure out his relationship with Gabriel and Rowena? S13 spoilers, Sam/Gabriel/Rowena, rated for graphic sex, written for Triad Verse Bang 2018


There was a person in his bed. Their arm was thrown over his chest, and if Sam leaned his head to the right, he could see a mop of curly red hair peeking out from his armpit. Slowly, Sam tried to sit up enough to figure out who he'd taken to bed.

The door creaked, and Sam forgot all about trying not to wake his bed partner. He jolted upright, grabbed his gun from the nightstand, and aimed in under two seconds.

Gabriel raised his hands in the air and dropped the pile of clothes he was carrying. "Whoa, hey, it's just me!"

Sam lowered his gun. "Gabriel? What are you doing?"

Gabriel coughed awkwardly. "Uh, walk of shame?"

"Walk of— did we—?"

Sam's bedfellow spoke up, her voice heavy with sleep. "Have sex? All night long."

Sam almost dropped his gun. "Rowena?"

She propped herself up on one arm. "You don't remember? I'm insulted."

She rolled out of Sam's bed and walked over to Gabriel, buck naked. Sam couldn't help but notice how nice her ass was. It had cute little dimples in the sides. She cupped Gabriel's cheek with one hand and rested the other on his chest.

"You know," she said, "I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat of last night. It was… quite enjoyable."

" _Just_ enjoyable?" scoffed Gabriel. "You told Sam he's the best lay of your life."

Sam startled. "She did?"

"Yep. Not to brag, but you said something pretty similar about me."

Rowena slipped away from Gabriel to perch on Sam's lap. "What say you, Samuel? Are you up for another round?"

At that moment, two things became apparent: 1) like Rowena, he was very, very naked, and 2) his cock was very, very happy with the proceedings.

Usually, he didn't do one-offs. But it had been a really long time since he'd had the company of anyone but his right hand (with the exception of the previous night, apparently, but he didn't remember that). That was fine for some people, but he was lonely. So when Rowena started kissing along his jawline, he turned his head and kissed her properly, tongue and all.

She made a delighted noise and wound her fingers into his hair, nipping at his bottom lip and immediately soothing it with her tongue. He shifted her so she was sitting with her legs around his waist instead of side-saddle on his knees.

Gabriel whistled and closed the door. "Hope your room isn't near anyone else's, Sammy-boy, 'cause I have a feeling it's about to get loud in here."

He pressed up behind Rowena. Sam stopped kissing and switched to rolling her nipples between his fingers so he could watch Gabriel kiss her neck. She gasped and tilted her head to give him more access when he nibbled at the spot behind her ear.

"So, who, uh, who's doing the…"

Gabriel lifted his head from Rowena's neck. "Who's pitching to who?"

Sam's cheeks flushed. "Yeah."

"I want Gabriel to fuck me," said Rowena. Her voice held no hesitation or embarrassment.

"I guess that works out nicely for me," said Gabriel. "You okay to fuck me while I fuck Rowena?"

"God, yes," said Sam.

"Great. But first, foreplay." He lifted Rowena off Sam's lap and spun her around. "Sam, up."

Sam got off the bed. Gabriel took his place. He opened his legs and patted the space between them. "Come on over, little witch."

Rowena sat between his legs, her own spread wide. Gabriel slid one hand up her body to toy with her nipples and the other down between her legs.

"Can I eat you out?" Sam asked.

"Only if you don't mind a bit of hair pulling."

Sam almost moaned at that. "Pull as hard as you want. It's long for a reason."

Gabriel groaned and rested his head between Rowena's shoulder blades. "Jeez, Sam, you can't just say stuff like that."

"Do we need a safeword?" Rowena asked as Sam dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Probably not, but mine's 'helmet,' just in case."

He moved Gabriel's hand out of the way and plunged his tongue into her without pause. Her hips jerked toward his face. He dug his fingers into her hips to hold them still as he drew back and swirled his tongue around her clit.

She clenched her fingers in his hair. "Oh!"

Sam did it again and got a similar reaction. Her hips made tiny little movements from Gabriel's gyrating against her.

He let go of her hips with one hand and reached down to stroke his cock. He peered up to watch Rowena as he ate her out. Her chest heaved as Gabriel pinched her nipples and kissed her neck.

"Are hickies okay?" Gabriel mumbled against her skin.

"Only—ah—only where I can hide them."

"Are you ashamed of us?" Gabriel teased.

"Says the one who tried to leave without saying goodbye," she shot back.

"That's just one night stand etiquette!"

"This wa—Sam, do that again!"

Sam gently scraped his teeth against her clit again and lifted his head to take a breath.

"Well, don't you just look delectable," breathed Rowena.

Sam could imagine just how he looked: lips wet and pink, his chin equally wet, cheeks flushed and hair a mess.

Gabriel whimpered at the sight of him. "I need you in me, like, yesterday."

He nudged Rowena up and stood up as well.

"How shall we do this?" asked Rowena.

A fuzzy, alcohol-filled memory surfaced in Sam's mind. "Didn't you lay on the bed last night, and I fucked you while Gabe did me from behind? That was kind of, um…" He cleared his throat. "That was good."

Rowena laughed. "Oh, look at our dear shy boy. Yes, let's do that."

"Wait, I thought Sam was fucking me."

"We'll do it the way we did it last night, with you and Sam in opposite positions."

Rowena laid on her back, legs wide and in the air. Gabriel moved between them and lined his cock up.

"Don't we need condoms? Lube?"

"Hello, trickster/angel here. I'll fix any problems that come up. Plus—" he snapped his fingers— "I can prep myself in less than half the normal time."

Sam slid two fingers into his ass and stretched experimentally. The rim stretched with his fingers. Gabriel groaned.

"Fuck me already, you tease."

Sam slid into Gabriel only a few moments after Gabriel slid into Rowena, and Sam had to stop moving for a few moments so he wouldn't come right then and there.

They let Sam set the pace, rocking his hips into Gabriel and causing Gabriel to rock into Rowena. Gabriel played with Rowena's clit as he fucked her. Sam made hickies all over Gabriel's back until he spilled into him. Rowena came next, announcing her orgasm with a shout of, "Gabriel!" Gabriel followed them over the edge after a few more quick thrusts.

They collapsed in a pile on the bed and stayed there until Rowena shoved them away and said they were crushing her.

"I think I shower would be nice, and then breakfast and coffee," said Rowena. "Samuel, what's the chance of me getting caught in the washroom?"

"Uh, Dean probably won't be in there. Cas and Jack are probably in the main room. I don't know about Mom or any of the apocalypse world refugees."

"Hmm. I suppose I'll have to take my chances."

"Lucky me, I can just snap myself clean." Gabriel stretched and yawned. "Hey, you guys know that this is just a one-time thing, right? I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Of course, darling. Witches don't have the time for commitments." She left, making sure to close the door behind herself.

Gabriel turned toward Sam.

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, no, I know. Relationships don't usually turn out well for me."

"Great. Just wanted to check." He gave a jaunty little wave, snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

Sam collapsed back on his bed and sighed. He wanted a relationship, he really did. It was just never the right time, or his partner died tragically. It was like there was a higher power dedicated specifically to making sure he never had a steady relationship.

He shoved all thoughts of relationships out of his head and dragged himself out of bed. A shower sounded pretty good to him, too.


End file.
